1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention generally relates to a parametric modeling method and system for conceptual vehicle design.
2. Background Art
Early conceptual design is an important stage in vehicle product development. At this stage, various iterations of design, analysis, validation and confirmation are typically carried out with limited and constantly changing vehicle design information, thereby complicating engineering decisions.
To overcome these complications, computer aided design (CAD) tools have been developed to aid in conceptual vehicle design. Many CAD tools include functionality to rapidly create various parametric concept models. Coarse vehicle geometry can be generated, allowing for an increased number of design iterations at an early stage in the development process, thereby reducing the time per design iteration.
However, challenges still exist. For instance, building a parametric vehicle model that is flexible and robust while maintaining adequate accuracy is a challenge. A classical trade off exists between flexibility and accuracy. Accuracy is needed so that the parametric vehicle model represents the main characteristics of a new vehicle design. In certain cases, the accuracy of the parametric vehicle model can be enhanced if more detailed features are included, which can increase the complexity of the model and the chances of updating failure during design changes. On the other hand, flexibility comes from the simplicity of the parametric vehicle model. Simplicity may reduce the possibility of having detailed features in the model. However, if the model is over simplified, it may decrease the ability to simulate the vehicle design and introduce more errors into the design evaluation. Keeping the balance between flexibility and accuracy is a constant challenge in parametric concept modeling.
In light of the foregoing, a parametric modeling method and system is needed to generate and manipulate a vehicle concept model for early vehicle design. A method and system are also needed to improve the flexibility and robustness of a parametric concept model, thereby allowing for easy modifications of the model based on limited dimensional and geometrical input.